El Error de Zeus
by snapebatch
Summary: Zeus toma una decisión que le costará a unos cuantos de sus mortales mucho más que la vida; pero con ayuda de sus hijos y moviendo algunos hilos, tratará de reparar lo que rompió. Semi AU Mitología griega.
1. 0.- El fenómeno bajo las escaleras.

El pequeño niño de diez años escuchaba la fuerte tormenta que se desataba afuera. Era una bastante sorprendente, puesto que esa misma tarde el niño estuvo trabajando en el jardín y el día fue perfectamente soleado, sin rastro de nubes. Aunque tampoco se quejaba: le gustaba mucho la lluvia, y los rayos y truenos siempre le parecieron fascinantes, y no porque tuviera una cicatriz en su frente con forma de rayo, _n_o.

Se movió hacia un costado lentamente, escuchando los truenos y la lluvia caer. Posiblemente ya era la medianoche, pero el niño no lograba dormir. Escuchaba desde allí los ronquidos de su tío y de su primo, y si llegaba a ignorar el ruido del agua cayendo, también escuchaba el motor del refrigerador y el _tic-tac_ del reloj de pared que se encontraba a pocos metros de su alacena. Se preguntó brevemente si podría ir a buscar algún tipo de alimento en la cocina de los Dursley que no dieran un infarto luego de un mordisco, pero desechó rápidamente el pensamiento, divertido: _claro__ que no iba a haber comida saludable allí._

Cerró los ojos, tratando de dormirse con el sonido de la tormenta fuera, cuando un gran resplandor lo sobresaltó. Con cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza con la escalera sobre él, el niño se incorporó lentamente con una mano estirada, buscando sus gafas; se las colocó y giró su cabeza hacia la pequeña puerta de su alacena en el momento justo en que ésta se abría, y Harry definitivamente pensó que ya estaba soñando.

Frente a él, un poco inclinado para ver dentro de la alacena, había un hombre _muy grand_e. Aunque no grande como su tío, no; este señor era grande del tipo que tenía brazos y piernas largas y con mucho músculo. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón bastante elegante de color negro, con unos zapatos del mismo color bastantes relucientes. Su rostro era duro, aunque no parecía enojado ni tenso; una barba que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba del pecho era de un color blanco plateado que hacía juego con su ondulado cabello, que le llegaba hasta los omóplatos. Sus ojos, el niño se sorprendió, eran de un azul muy profundo y muy brillante, y lo miraban fijamente.

—Hola. Tú eres Harry James Potter.— La voz de aquel impresionante hombre era grave, aunque tenía un toque sedoso que intrigó al niño.

Se encogió de hombros.— Hola, señor, sí, soy yo.— El niño pensó que si estaba soñando, no estaría tan mal el que estuviera hablando con un hombre que seguramente medía más de dos metros y que simplemente se había aparecido en la casa de sus tíos, y al parecer buscándolo.— ¿Quién es usted?

El hombre sonrió, sus manos detrás de su espalda. No estaba mojado, se dio cuenta el niño, y eso era bastante sorprendente si la tormenta que escuchaba realmente era tan fuerte.— Yo soy Zeus*. ¿No has escuchado hablar de mí, por lo que veo?— Al parecer no esperaba una respuesta, porque continuó.— Yo hoy he venido a buscarte, para llevarte con mis hijos y hermanos. Tú eres mi hijo, así que podrías decir que iríamos con tus hermanos y tíos.

—Pero mis padres murieron en un accidente, señor.— El niño negó con la cabeza, confundido. _Qué sueño más extraño, aunque tampoco le __molestaría__ dejar la casa de sus tíos. _El hombre pareció leer sus pensamientos porque entrecerró los ojos, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros relajadamente.

—También podrías decir que soy padre tus padres, y de sus padres, y de los padres de sus padres...— El hombre, _Zeu_s, le guiñó un ojo antes de retroceder unos pasos y erguirse.— Vamos, Harry James Potter. Te prometo que no te haré nada que te lastime conscientemente.— Zeus parecía muy serio mientras el niño se colocaba delante de él, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo al rostro (y sí, el niño estaba seguro que medía más que el promedio de los humanos en toda la Tierra). Le tendió una mano, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente, que él tomó aún un poco desconfiado.

—¿Eres real?

Una rica risa salió del hombre, quien asintió con la cabeza, al parecer muy divertido.—¡Claro que soy real! Aunque, viendo la situación de una forma mundana, es comprensible que pienses que no lo sea. Será divertido ver las reacciones de tus hermanos viéndote...

—¿Tengo hermanos?— Zeus y él salieron de la casa, y el niño frunció el ceño al ver que la tormenta había _desaparecido_. Aunque no le tomó mucha importancia en ese momento, dirigiendo su vista hacia el gran hombre a su lado. _Le empezaba a doler el cuello, a __decir__ verdad._—¿Son todos tan altos como usted? ¿Seré _yo _tan alto como usted?

Zeus volvió a reír, y el niño pudo percibir un poco de sorpresa en su rostro cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.— Sí, Harry. Tienes hermanos, y muchos. Aunque, _muy oficialmente_, son pocos; pero eso no significa que sean aburridos o malos, ¿no crees? Aunque sea algunos, claro.

Harry (qué extraño sonaba escuchar su propio nombre tantas veces) asintió en acuerdo con Zeus. A él no le importaba si tenía uno o diez hermanos, le importaba que tenía hermanos. ¡Tenía hermanos! Suspiró feliz, confiando en Zeus y siguiéndole, contento ante la perspectiva de dejar a los Dursley y tener una _verdadera familia. __De todas formas, si Zeus en realidad buscaba __asesinarlo__, no tenía __mucho_ _que__ perder_, pensó encogiéndose de hombros. Junto con el hombre se dirigieron calle abajo, saliendo de Privet Drive. Al llegar a la avenida principal, Zeus se arrodilló junto a él.

—Bien, Harry, ahora mismo te llevaré con uno de los míos que vive cerca de aquí, ¿está bien? Él es mi hermano, y él fue quien me contó de ti. Es _bueno_ y está feliz de conocerte; yo ya tendré que dejarte, pero _créeme_ que no será lo último que escucharás de mí, ¿está bien?

Harry asintió, un poco confundido al pensar en que Zeus iba a dejarlo en medio de la calle a media noche; pero antes de decir algo, Zeus asintió brevemente y se enderezó, hablando con voz fuerte, pero sin llegar a gritar.

¡Hades**!

Harry frunció el ceño cuando una voz resonó a sus espaldas.

—Zeus, querido hermano; veo que ya has visto al joven Harry.— El niño se giró hacia la voz, y vio a un hombre tan alto como Zeus e igual de grande, aunque el hombre (_Hades_, al parecer) en vez de una larga barba tenía una sombra de ella, como si hubiese sido afeitada hace poco, y su cabello era relativamente corto de color negro. Sus ojos también lo sorprendieron, pero mucho más que los de Zeus, porque mientras que los de Zeus eran de un azul puro, los de Hades eran negros con toques rojizos; él hombre estaba vestido en un elegante traje negro de tres piezas que Harry recuerda haber visto en algún momento en empresarios muy importantes.

Hades sonrió hacia él, acercándose lo suficiente como para que Harry sintiera que estaba entre dos enormes edificios, y estiró una mano en forma de saludo, que Harry aceptó rápidamente, con una sonrisa tímida.

Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola señor. Estoy bien, gracias.

Hades lo miró por completo unos segundos, y luego sonrió sarcásticamente.— Sí, estás bien. Sólo te faltan unos veinte kilos esenciales para tu desarrollo...

—_Hades._

—_Zeus._

Los hermanos se miraron desafiantemente unos momentos confundiendo a Harry, antes de que Hades riera bajo y levantara las manos en señal de paz.

Tranquilo, hombre, que sólo he venido a buscar a Harry. Tú sigue tu camino, que estoy seguro que él y yo nos divertiremos.

Zeus suspiró viendo a su hermano, pero luego tomó a Harry por los hombros y se inclinó lo suficiente como para que ambos se miraran los ojos. Él niño volvió a perderse en los brillantes ojos del hombre.

—Harry. De ahora en adelante no volverás a sufrir si mis hijos, hermanos y yo estamos allí para evitarlo, ¿entiendes?— Harry asintió, sonriendo al serio rostro de Zeus.— Morirán si osan lastimarte.— Negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió al niño.— Hades tiene mucho que explicarte, pequeño. Yo ahora me retiro, pero volveremos a vernos.— Colocó una de sus grandes manos en la cabeza del niño, su pulgar cubriendo su cicatriz. Se enderezó y guió a Harry hacia Hades, quien sonreía levemente pero miraba interrogado a su hermano.

—Bueno, Harry James Potter.— Hades le tendió una mano, que Harry aceptó sonriendo. _Qué manía con su nombre completo._— Tengo una pequeña propiedad a unas calles de aquí, así que iremos caminando, y aprovecharemos un poco el viaje para responder a tus dudas, ¿qué te parece?

Ambos habían ya empezado el camino luego de que Harry saludara con la mano a Zeus, cuando se escuchó un fuerte trueno. Cuando Harry volvió la vista, Zeus ya no estaba detrás de ellos. Volvió a mirar a Hades, quien no se había inmutado.

—¿Zeus provoca las tormentas?

Como única respuesta recibió un guiño y una sonrisa divertida.

—Bueno, Harry, ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco de ti?

HP

_* Zeus: Dios del cielo y Soberano de los dioses olímpicos._  
** _Hades_: Dios del Mundo de _los__ Muertos._

_¡Hola! Ésta es una __pequeña__ idea que tenía muchas ganas de hacer, así que espero que les guste. _


	2. 1- Harry JP, El Elegido (Por Hades)

Cuando Hades lo visitó sorpresivamente (_de verdad, Hades no salía de su palacio_) aquél día, con su habitual tranquilidad y gracia, lo que menos esperó Zeus fue recibir un reclamo (si se le podía decir así al infierno prometido por él) sobre su irresponsabilidad y estupidez. Tampoco esperó que Hades conociera a Harry James Potter.

Harry James Potter fue uno de esos casos bastantes extraños que Zeus tuvo a la hora de elegir su destino*. Normalmente, los nombres de los mortales aparecían en simples frascos con sus nombres escritos en un aburrido color negro; sin embargo, en Harry no era ni un frasco simple ni en aburridos tonos negros: en vez de un frasco, era una especie de cáliz de color dorado con pequeñas piedras incrustadas de diversos colores cálidos, y su nombre estaba escrito en una linda tipografía en cursiva, en color verde esmeralda que sorprendentemente combinaba muy bien con el cáliz. Sabía que eso era un caso especial, por lo que su indecisión sobre si darle un destino _normal _era grande. La última vez que se había presentado algo así, fue hace unos sesenta o setenta años, aunque esa vez el cáliz era de color negro y con algunos rubíes, y el nombre,_ Tom Marvolo Riddle, _estaba escrito en blanco; esa vez había decidido poner mucha fortuna, creando así el un destino más que prometedor para su mortal especial. Claro, las cosas fueron en su contra y su pequeño Tom terminó convirtiéndose en una verdadera peste, y cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero daño, Tom ya había llegado demasiado lejos y su alma ya estaba esparcida por el mundo.

Por lo que, sí, Zeus tenía _todo el derecho _a sentir indecisión sobre el destino de este mortal, Harry James Potter, aunque sabía que no era otro más, pero _no _sabía si iba a ser otro Tom. Al final se había decidido, y equilibró la fortuna y el mal en partes iguales, aunque _algo _no salió como debería.

Cuando Hades le informó, con sus ojos habitualmente tranquilos totalmente amenazadores, que su pequeño Harry estaba siendo abusado (¡abusado!) por sus parientes, y que tenía un pedazo (¡pedazo!) del alma de Tom más que unido a su vida, Zeus supo que todo se fue por la tubería.

Hades le dijo casualmente con una pequeña sonrisa aterradora cuál era la casa donde su Harry estaba, y Zeus estuvo un poco preocupado por lo que iba a encontrar. A Harry le esperaban grandes cosas, pero si era un niño afectado emocionalmente por sus idiotas parientes, no iba a poder estar bien fácilmente. Zeus decidió que él junto con Hera** serían quienes se quedaría con su niño, pero Hades negó fuertemente, y declarando quien cuidaría al niño sería él.

—Quisiera saber _por qué._ Hades, _tu palacio está entre los muerto_s. Y ni siquiera has entablado alguna conversación nunca jamás con algún mortal.

—Eso no significa que nunca he pisado la tierra de los vivos. Tengo algunas propiedades...

—Tú no dejas el Tártaro*** nunca. ¿Crees que no lo sé?— Zeus se había levantado y se había acercado a su hermano, preguntándose qué demonios le sucedía. Se miraron fijamente unos momentos en silencio, hasta que los ojos negros de Hades se convirtieron totalmente en un rojo oscuro.

—Harry... Él no debe sufrir, Zeus, no debe hacerlo. Ya tiene suficiente con ese _demonio _dentro de él.

Zeus retrocedió un paso, sus ojos entrecerrados y la mirada dura.— Así que Hades, al que no le interesan los mortales, está preocupado por un pequeño niño mortal. ¿Tienes otra historia?

—Tú y yo sabemos que ese niño no es un simple mortal, querido hermano.— Hades también retrocedió un paso, colocando sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda, aún con ojos rojos.— Has condenado a lo que podía ser una _luz _en la humanidad a una oscuridad malévola, y no puedo permitir que eso suceda. No quisiera verlo en mi reino por cosas que él no pudo controlar.

—No se quedará contigo, Hades. Tú tienes que quedarte en tu morada.— Zeus negó con la cabeza, aún sin entender completamente a su hermano. Estaba siendo bastante... _no él_.— Además, tú lo has dicho, _es un niñ_o. Necesita sentimientos positivos a su alrededor, gente que lo ayude y lo apoye cuando así necesite. Necesita reír y tener un infancia normal, aunque sea lo que queda de ella.

—¿Y yo no puedo darle eso?— Zeus se lo quedó mirando con una ceja alzada, y Hades sonrió de medio lado, un poco divertido.— Está bien, entiendo tu punto, pero no creo que sea tan difícil. Es un niño que busca... consuelo, por decirlo de una forma. No es tan fácil fingirlo, y Harry no se dará cuenta.— Su hermano abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo, pero Hades lo frenó, negando con la cabeza.— Podemos pasar el resto de la eternidad discutiendo, Zeus, pero yo soy totalmente firme en mi decisión, y no me iré de aquí sin él. Tú serás _el grand_e, pero yo soy el maldito dios de los muertos, y tengo suficiente poder como para lastimarte demasiado en pocos segundos.

Zeus negó con la cabeza, sin importarle la _advertencia _de su hermano, totalmente incrédulo. Hades era reconocido por no dejar nunca su Palacio de Tinieblas. Los únicos que lo veían, o lo hacían de pasada, o eran pobres almas que tenían que ser castigadas. Y ahora, su hermano estaba _all_í, en Olimpo****, _fuera _del Tártaro e _informándole _sobre un _mortal, _y hasta preocupado (¡_preocupado_!) por el fatal destino de dicho mortal. Aunque tenía que darle la razón a Hades, Harry James Potter _no era un simple mortal más, _y definitivamente no era como Tom Marvolo Riddle, ni siquiera desde el principio. Zeus no era partidario a reconocer sus errores, pero _en esto, en el haber puesto __equilibradamente_ los bienes y los males en Harry por _miedo _a que sea como Tom, parecía haber sido un gran error, por más que así no pareciera. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando equilibraba los bienes y los males y ahora estaba explotando ello en su cara.

Su hermano estaba frente a él, esperando pacientemente, y vaya si Zeus no sabía que su hermano era capaz de cumplir con su palabra. Suspiró levantándose, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia las afueras del Palacio. Hades le pisaba los talones. Cuando llegaron al gran patio, Zeus se giró hacia Hades.

—Está bien. Tú cuidarás del pequeño, pero por tu bien, deberá estar sano y contento, o si no...

Zeus desapareció de allí con fuertes truenos resonando por todo Olimpia, dejando a Hades solo en el gran lugar. Hades sonrió levemente, y luego hizo una mueca de desagrado. _Realmente extrañaré mi morada._

HP

Zeus estaba gratamente sorprendido con su pequeño Harry. Y no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Cuando lo vio acostado en ese sucio colchón bajo las malditas escaleras, le preocupó un poco la falta de _verdadera_ reacción por parte del niño, y luego su total confianza en un completo desconocido que sólo dijo llevárselo. Y Zeus tenía dos teorías: o el niño estaba tan mal que confiaría en cualquiera que le dijera que lo iba a ayudar, o el niño simplemente era estúpido.

(Muy dentro de él deseó que fuera el primero.)

Mientras hablaba con el niño, Zeus repasó la casa rápidamente, y se asqueó al ver tantas fotos enmarcadas de un niño obeso y con cara de rata. _Oh, pobres mortales. No __saben__ lo que es el verdadero arte. _Negó con la cabeza lentamente, pero aún así guió al niño hacia afuera.

—¿Tengo hermanos?— El pequeño Harry había preguntado, llamándole la atención.— ¿Son todos tan altos como usted? ¿Seré _yo _tan alto como usted?

Zeus rió, sorprendido. El niño acaba de salir de su casa con un completo desconocido, y Zeus ni siquiera le dijo el lugar específico a dónde irían, y la preocupación del pequeño era si todos eran muy altos y si él llegaría a ser tan alto alguna vez. Sintió un poco de pena al recordar la razón por la que él estaba allí, mostrándose, pero el pensamiento se vio interrumpido con otro de sus hermanos e hijos, y las reacciones que ellos tendrían al ver al pequeño, y si el niño volvía a actuar como actuaba con él frente a los otros, más de un corazón se derretirá ante la inocencia.

—Sí, Harry. Tienes hermanos, y muchos. Aunque, _muy oficialmente_, son pocos; pero eso no significa que sean aburridos o malos, ¿no crees? Aunque sea algunos, claro.— Claro, "muy oficialmente" eran sólo los que eran aceptados por su esposa, pero calló el pensamiento.

Llegaron a la avenida principal, y Zeus miró alrededor antes de arrodillarse ante el niño. Tenía que asegurarle que todo estaría bien, y se conmovió y preocupó mucho al ver lo feliz que estaba el niño ante la idea de _por fin _abandonar la casa de sus familiares. _Oh, pequeño Harry, ¿qué tan mal te ha ido?_

Llamó a Hades, y su hermano apareció detrás del pequeño niño sin ningún tipo de ruido. Miró a Harry y Zeus pudo distinguir sus ojos rojos antes que se calmara y volvieran a estar negros, aunque aún se distinguían pequeños matices de rojo.

—Zeus, querido hermano; veo que ya has visto al joven Harry.— Hades lo miró brevemente, y Zeus pudo ver que no estaba muy feliz, y no sabía si con la situación en general o con él. Volvió a mirar a Harry, pero Zeus continuó viendo a su hermano, buscando algo.— Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola señor. Estoy bien, gracias.

Zeus vio como Hades repasaba al niño, y negó con la cabeza, en clara advertencia.

—Sí, estás bien. Sólo te faltan unos veinte kilos esenciales para tu desarrollo...

—Hades.

Se miraron fijamente y Zeus transmitió sus pensamientos a su hermano. _Él no tiene verdadera consciencia de mucho. Si vas a darle dosis de realidad, hazlo lenta y tranquilamente, o si no se te tendrá miedo. _Su hermano alzó las manos, sonriendo.

Luego de unas palabras, Zeus se despidió de su pequeño, preocupado por él. Zeus no mentía, su pequeño Harry no iba a volver a ser lastimado si él estaba allí para evitarlo. _Debería __empezar__ con los Dursley..._

Ignorando la mirada de Hades, Zeus esperó a que su hermano y Harry estuvieran relativamente lejos para alzar su puño al cielo y aparecer nuevamente en Olimpo. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

HP

_* Se dice que Zeus __tenía__ en su palacio dos jarras, las cuales una contenía los bienes y la otra los males, y decidía sobre el destino de los __mortales__. _

_** __Hera__: hermana y consorte de Zeus._

_*** Tártaro: el Infierno_

_**** Olimpo: __hogar__ de __los__ dioses Olímpicos, dirigido por Zeus._


	3. 2- Hades y el pequeño niño

Hades miró con rostro neutro al pequeño niño sentado frente a él. Eran las nueve de la mañana y se encontraban en la casa que había adquirido recientemente, que era _demasiado_ colorida para él, pero sabía que decorar todo de tonos oscuros posiblemente no ayudaría mucho al ánimo del niño. Tenía tres habitaciones en la planta de arriba junto a dos baños, y en la planta baja había una pequeña biblioteca junto a una oficina, la cocina, la sala de estar y el comedor, donde se encontraban en ese momento. Pensó lo suficientemente rápido como para comprar _mucha _comida, sabiendo que el niño no iba a quedarse solamente dos días.

Harry y él habían tenido una larga noche. El niño preguntaba sobre muchas cosas, _hasta el más insignificante detalle, _pero no había insistido mucho en Zeus, él, o hasta como ellos dos sabían dónde él vivía y cuál era su nombre. Al principio no le había prestado mucha atención, pero ahora, que Harry ya estaba con él hace casi diez horas y aún seguía sin preguntar, se empezaba a inquietar. ¿Tal vez todos los niños eran así? ¿Lo más importante lo ignoraban?

Harry terminó de beber su chocolate con una pequeña sonrisa, y antes de que tome una galleta, Hades preguntó:

—¿No tienes ninguna duda más, Harry?

El niño lo miró unos segundos, pensando, y luego negó con la cabeza. Hades suspiró y dejó que terminara la galleta, aunque antes de que pueda hablar, Harry lo hizo.

—Sé que no es algo de todos los días lo que me sucedió ayer, señor.— Harry se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo.— Pero el señor Zeus sabía quién y dónde estaba, y usted también. Y si hubiesen querido hacerme daño, ya lo hubiesen hecho, creo.— Miró dudosamente al gran hombre, quien sólo levantó una ceja. Harry hizo una mueca.— ¿No?

—Mi hermano y yo no te haremos daño, Harry.— Ignoró la pequeña mirada aliviada del niño, entrecerrando levemente los ojos.— Eso _no significa_ que esté bien que confíes en que cualquiera que sepa dónde vives y quién eres no va a tratar de hacerte daño. Si alguien que no sea mis hermanos, algunos de sus hijos o yo, hubiesen hecho lo mismo que Zeus, créeme que no estarías tan tranquilo desayunando, y mucho menos, y posiblemente, hubieses sobrevivido la noche. ¿Entiendes eso? No todas las personas son buenas y algunas son hasta asquerosas, Harry, y tú has visto eso en primera mano.— El pequeño se veía bastante pálido, con esos grandes ojos verdes esmeralda sobresaliendo, un poco enfermo, y Hades se obligó a suspirar. _Es un niño._ Se aclaró un poco la garganta.— No es mi intención asustarte -_No __a__ ti-,_ pero necesito que entiendas que confiar deliberadamente en alguien es muy malo.

Harry asintió, bajando la mirada avergonzado, y Hades solo (por _primera vez _en _muchísimo _tiempo) pudo reprimir el leve sentimiento de querer consolar abiertamente al niño. Harry empezó a jugar con la última galleta que le quedaba, aún sin verlo a los ojos.

—Entonces... ¿Quiénes son ustedes, señor?— Cuando estaba por contestar, el niño negó con la cabeza.— ¿_Qué _son ustedes?

Hades reprimió una pequeña sonrisa ante eso. No era tan ingenuo, al final.— Somos considerados por los mortales como "dioses", seres de mucho poder y creadores de muchísimas cosas, para resumir; hacemos, tenemos y sabemos mucho. Tenemos muchos nombres alrededor de los mortales, pero entre nosotros -mis hermanos y sus hijos- simplemente tenemos un nombre.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, y Hades tuvo que luchar con la estúpida sonrisa que quería mostrarse. El niño era demasiado adorable.— Entonces... ¿son como, no lo sé, el Dios cristiano? ¿Todos ustedes?

Hades contuvo una mueca; la historia del cristianismo* siempre le pareció un poco tonta, y cómo lo pintaban a él era hasta humillante, aunque el nombre, Lucifer, era bastante aceptable. Pero sí, Harry tenía una buena comparación, por lo que asintió suavemente.— En efecto, podría decirse. Aunque el Dios cristiano es básicamente _todo, _cada uno de mis hermanos y sus hijos tenemos un poder, trabajo o responsabilidad específica. Zeus, como has supuesto, es el dios del cielo y es considerado como padre de los otros dioses y los mortales.

—Por eso él dijo que era padre de mi padre... y de su padre, y de su padre...— Hades volvió a asentir ante el murmullo del niño, y esperó pacientemente que el niño decidiera hacer una pregunta.— ¿Cuántos dioses hay? ¿Tú eres el hijo del señor Zeus, entonces? ¿Por qué lo llamas "hermano"?

—Hay bastantes dioses y diosas, pequeño, si no contamos a los semidioses, y muchas criaturas divinas que también son importantes. En cuanto a Zeus, él es mi hermano, ya que ambos somos hijos, junto con otros, de dos titanes**, Crono*** y Rea****; pero hubo una _especie de pelea_ entre ellos y Zeus, a pedido de Rea, engañó a Crono, quien era gobernante de los dioses, y terminó ocupando su puesto como soberano, aunque mucho mejor que Crono, claro.— Hades miraba al niño, que estaba muy atento a cada palabra que decía, y carraspeó levemente. Esperaba que su hermano estuviera escuchando esto y viendo al niño y sintiendo lo mismo que él, _no_ quería ser el único en sentirse tan extraño con ese niño en su vida.— Por eso, Zeus es mi hermano. Ambos somos hijos de Crono y Rea.

—¡Eso es genial!— Hades controló la mueca de su rostro; estar en el estómago de Crono no era para nada _genial,_ pero suponía que eso perturbaría al niño, y Hades no iba a ser el responsable de posibles pesadillas.— ¿Usted dios de qué es? ¿Y qué otros dioses hay? ¿Los voy a conocer? ¿Cuándo...?

Levantó una mano, deteniendo la catarata de preguntas del pequeño, pero sintiéndose aliviado de que estuviera comunicativo, y no en una especie de trance o negación como había visto a muchas almas en el Tártaro al estar en presencia de dioses; sabía que el niño le creía, y eso estaba bien.— Hay bastantes dioses, Harry, como te dije, pero ¿para qué voy a arruinar el factor sorpresa? Tal vez te diga los nombres más tarde, pero cuando los veas, posiblemente puedas saber quiénes son cada uno. Y sí, los conocerás a todos aquellos que Zeus y yo creamos aptos para estar en tu presencia, no todos los dioses son amables con los mortales; en especial Hera, la esposa de Zeus, que es muy celosa con él.— Sonrió burlonamente, sabiendo muy bien lo que Hera era capaz de hacer o decir frente a los hijos de Zeus y sus infidelidades. Borró un poco la sonrisa, viendo los ojos esmeralda del niño.— En cuanto a dios de qué soy, soy el dios de los muertos. Más específicamente, de aquellos que han sido malvados en sus vidas y merecen un castigo.

Harry asintió, mirándolo a los ojos. Preguntó tímidamente: —¿Usted entonces... castiga a la gente? Como... ¿como mi tío me castigaba a mí?

—No, pequeño, y créeme que la próxima vez que me compares con ese insignificante mortal te lavaré la boca.— Harry asintió rápidamente mirándolo fijamente, y Hades se obligó a moderar su tono y tranquilizarse luego de recordar a los _Dursley, _sabiendo que se estaba enfureciendo demasiado rápido para ser él.— Castigo, Harry, a todo aquél que se _merece _ser castigado. En mi morada, conocido como Tártaro o Reino de Tinieblas, entran sólo aquellas almas que merecen pagar por sus errores. Muy pocas son las que salen, y normalmente salen cuando crean que ya han tenido lo que merecían.

—¿Entonces yo iré al Tortaro?— El niño preguntó bastante horrorizado, y Hades se preguntó si alguien era lo suficiente valiente como para llamar "tortaro" apropósito a su palacio, pero negó con la cabeza, concentrándose.

—¿Por qué crees que irás al _Tártaro_?— Ignoró deliberadamente la cicatriz en la frente del niño al decir esto.

Harry se mordió el labio dudando, y pasó las manos por sus brazos. Hades entrecerró los ojos, y no tenía que leer su mente como para saber por qué el niño creía aquello. Se obligó a controlarse.—Mis tíos... ellos... y yo... ¡Yo hice muchas cosas malas, aunque nunca supe cómo! ¿Soy malo?

Hades negó con la cabeza, insultando mentalmente a Zeus y reprimiendo una risa, como si _Harry James Potter _fuera otra cosa que pura luz. Oh, no. Si ese pequeño llegaba a aparecerse en el Tártaro, el mundo explotaría.—¿Qué clase de cosas malas has hecho? ¿El colorear el cabello de tu profesor el año pasado? ¿Estar escapando de los golpes de tu primo y aparecerte en el techo de tu escuela?- Harry asintió, entre asombrado y asustado en que Hades sepa eso, pero el gran hombre sólo hizo un gesto con la mano despreocupadamente.—Eso no es malvado, Harry, y en tú caso ni siquiera fue apropósito. Fue magia accidental. Para ir al Tártaro debes de haber cometido _verdaderas_ _y conscientes_ atrocidades.

—¿Magia accidental?

Hades escuchó el bajo susurro del niño, y juró llevar a Zeus de visita al Tártaro por lo menos un día. Entrecerró los ojos, y sonrió suavemente.—¿Puedo suponer que Zeus no te ha dicho que eres un mago, Harry?

El niño abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, mirándolo con desconfianza. _Pues qué tarde __empieza__ a desconfiar el niño; aunque sea lo hizo._—¡Yo no soy un mago, señor Hades!— Harry negó con la cabeza repetidamente, y Hades suprimió la pequeña sonrisa ante el "señor Hades" y la ridícula expresión del niño.—¡Sólo soy Harry! ¡Sólo Harry!

—No, Harry. No eres "sólo Harry"; eres Harry James Potter, un mago, uno muy especial, y en el mundo mágico -que te mostraré, no te preocupes- eres considerado "El Salvador" y "el niño-que-vivió". ¿Acierto cuando digo que tampoco sabes la historia de tus padres?— Cuando Harry negó con la cabeza, aún sorprendido, Hades suspiró. ¿Por qué a él?— Harry, tus padres, James y Lily Potter, eran, propiamente dicho, "magos de la luz", que estaban en guerra junto con un poderoso pero malvado mago, Tom Marvolo Riddle, aunque lo conocen más por el nombre "Lord Voldemort" o "Señor Tenebroso". Él _es _un mago oscuro, y aunque en algún momento te digan lo contrario, la magia oscura no es precisamente mala, pero si la usas como Tom lo ha hecho, te convertirás en alguien malvado con muy poca posibilidad de perdón.

Lo que sucedió, fue que hay una profecía que involucra a un niño nacido al finalizar el séptimo mes y él, donde decía que éste niño será capaz de derrotarlo.— Dudó un segundo antes de descartar contarle el resto de la maldita y estúpida profecía. _Todo a su tiempo._— Entonces, Tom llegó a escuchar ésta profecía y buscó información, y entre los niños que habían nacido en el séptimo mes, estaban tú y otro niño, aunque se decidió por ti, ya que tú eras el que nació _el último día _del mes. Fue a buscarte para asesinarte, matando así a tu padre y madre; aunque, gracias a la poderosa magia de tu madre y su necesidad de protegerte, cuando Tom utilizó la denominada "maldición asesina" en ti, ésta rebotó, dejándote a ti la cicatriz y a él en una simple sombra sin cuerpo y sin fuerzas. En consecuencia, Tom desapareció, y los "magos de la luz" y aquellos que no querían a Voldemort reinando festejaron, y te denominaron "el niño-que-vivió" y "su Salvador".

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, donde Hades decidió prepararse un té negro amargo mientras Harry repasaba toda la catarata de información recibida, el niño habló en un susurro.

—¿Entonces mis padres si me amaban? ¿Y todos aquellos que proclaman que _yo _los _salvé _están felices de que haya derrotado, supuestamente, al mago más malvado de la época siendo sólo un bebé, sin importarles que haya quedado huérfano?

—A veces las prioridades de los demás no coinciden con las de uno mismo.— Hades asintió.— Pero debes entender, pequeño, que Tom lastimó y mató a mucha gente. Que haya desaparecido, sin importar lo que lo haya provocado, era algo que celebrar, sin importar qué.

Harry asintió, aunque igual parecía afectado. Hades simplemente lo dejó tomarse su tiempo, mientras pensaba en qué estaría haciendo Albus Dumbledore al saber que su Salvador no estaba bajo esas estúpidas protecciones que el anciano decía que eran "muy importantes". Oh, Hades estaría encantado de ir al Tártaro y castigarlo él mismo.

No hablaron más del tema, y Hades se preparó para lo que parecía ser una _larga _convivencia con la pequeña luz.

HP

_* No busco ofender a nadie; __también__ supongamos que el cristianismo (junto con otras religiones) se basaron mínimamente en la mitología griega._

_** __Titanes__: raza de origen divino que dominaron el mundo en __tiempos__ previos a los dioses olímpicos._

_*** __Crono__: el más joven y cruel de los __titanes__; traicionó a su padre y con miedo de que sus hijos le hicieran lo mismo, obligaba a Rea a que se los diera __para__ así tragárselos._

_**** Rea: hermana y consorte de Crono; engañó a Crono cuando Zeus nació, y en vez de dárselo para que se lo trague __como__ a los demás, le dio una piedra envuelta en pañales; en cambio, escondió a __Zeus__ y lo crío hasta que él destronó a Crono._


	4. 3- Hogwarts y Serpientes

Era 31 de Julio, el onceavo cumpleaños de Harry, quien estaba sentado en el medio del jardín de su casa con su papá viendo cómo practicaba algunos hechizos con magia terrestre*, cuando una carta cayó sobre su regazo. En el pequeño instante de desconcentración, logró aplicar _demasiado _poder y terminó abriendo un gran pozo frente a él (donde había estado un pequeño árbol que debía de hacer crecer), que su padre se encargó de volver a cerrarlo con un simple movimiento de su mano. Harry sonrió hacia Hades antes de mirar la carta con curiosidad. No había nada malo en ella, por lo que prestó atención a lo que tenía escrito.

_Harry __James__ Potter _

_La __habitación__ (siempre ordenada) de Harry._

_?_

_?_

_Surrey._

Harry miró el sello, y sonrió al reconocer que era de Hogwarts. La estaba esperando hace varios días.  
Su padre se encontraba a su lado cuando la estaba abriendo, por lo que Harry sólo hizo un gesto, y unos momentos después ambos estaban sentados en el césped leyendo la primera carta, uno con curiosidad y felicidad, y el otro con indiferencia, aunque un poco contagiado por la felicidad del primero.

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. _

_Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. _

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Subdirectora_

Hades tomó la segunda carta, levantando una ceja.

_Uniforme:_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_¤Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._  
_¤Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._  
_¤Un par de guantes protectores._  
_¤Una capa de invierno._

_Libros:_

¤_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos_ Miranda Goshawk.  
¤_Una Historia de la Magia_, Bathilda Bagshot.  
¤_Teoría Mágica_, Adalbert Waffling.  
¤_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes_, Emeric Switch.  
¤_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos_, Phyllida Spore.  
¤_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas_, Arsenius Jigger.  
¤_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_, Newt Scamander.  
¤_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_, Quentim Trimble.

_Equipo:_

_1 varita._  
_1 caldero de peltre número 2._  
_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._  
_1 telescopio._  
_1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS __PROPIAS__. _

Harry sonrió, aunque se desanimó un poco al leer los familiares que se podían tener. Suspiró dramáticamente, ignorando el brillo divertido en los negros ojos de su padre.— Y yo que quería tener una serpiente...

—Claro, asusta a la gente en tu primer día. Grandiosa idea.

—Zeus estaría de acuerdo conmigo, papá. No sé por qué no puedo tener una, aunque sea un pitón verde.— Harry hizo como si lo pensara duramente, mientras su padre bufaba, negando con la cabeza.— Combinará con mis ojos, ¿no crees?

—Sí, primero querrás una que combine con tus ojos, luego una con los zapatos, otra para los lunes, otra para cuando tengas que salir a caminar...— Hades se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

—¡Es mi cumpleaños, pa!— Harry se levantó indignado, siguiendo a su padre hasta su oficina, aunque bastante divertido. Vio al gran hombre escribir una carta rápidamente y luego llamó a su lechuza negra bastante orgullosa, que Harry había decidido llamar Lucifer sólo para molestar mínimamente al hombre (aunque no había resultado, ya que Hades le dijo que le gustaba dicho nombre), y le ató la carta a la pata, y segundos después Lucifer partía por la ventana majestuosamente.— Sólo te pido ese regalo. No te pediré nada por años, por favor...

—No, Harry.— Su padre se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio, releyendo la carta de Hogwarts, ignorando la mirada de súplica del niño con mucha facilidad. _Estaba_ _acostumbrando, al fin de cuentas_, pensó Harry, resentido al tener como padre -adoptivo- al ser vivo (divino o no) más firme del universo. Hades bufó divertido, mientras Harry, aún sin sentarse y delante del gran escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, lo miraba fijamente.— Ya te dije sobre cerrar tu mente; pude escuchar ese _agradable cumplido _sin siquiera quererlo.

—¡No era un cumplido! ¡Papá!

Harry miró enojado la disimulada risa de Hades, esta vez sí bloqueando su mente. Cuando Hades le había dicho que los dioses (aparte de vigilarlo día y noche, si así _querían_), también escuchaban sus pensamientos (para colmo de colmos) le había pedido-_suplicado_ que lo ayudara para que eso no pasara, y su padre le había enseñado la maravillosa técnica de vaciar por completo la mente y crear _fortalezas _que protegían sus pensamientos de visitantes u oyentes indeseados. Harry se sintió muy orgulloso ante la mirada sorprendida que le había dado su padre cuando, luego de unos pocos días de entrenamiento, Harry parecía ser todo un maestro en ese arte.

—Bien.— Harry lo miró estupefacto unos segundos, pensando que _sí _iba a conseguir a su amada serpiente, pero Hades siguió hablando, aunque un poco divertido ante la expresión de Harry.— Iremos a Gringotts en unos días, aunque preferiría comprar algunas cosas en el último día, el 28 o 29 de Agosto; será mejor que veas lo que es el Callejón Diagon lleno conmigo, así también puedas ver algunas de las familias...

—¿Y si me reconocen?

—Pequeño, no es un problema.- Hades sonrió de medio lado, sus ojos oscuros brillando.— A fin de cuentas, ellos creen que aún estás en casa con tus tíos.— Se reclinó en su asiento, y Harry decidió sentarse frente a él. Sabía que los magos (_que salvó junto a sus padres y lo __abandonaron__ a su suerte_, pensaba siempre un poco irritado) no sabían demasiado sobre su paradero, y que el que lo había dejado en Privet Drive, creía que ese lugar era el perfecto refugio para él, por protecciones _tan _fuertes que Hades descartó en cuestión de segundos, diciendo que eran bastante estúpidas y hasta débiles.— Sería buena idea que te hicieras amigos de algunos... Puedes elegir a quién quieres claro, no voy a obligarte a nada, pero si veo que tiene intenciones... _impuras, _podrías irte olvidando, ¿hum?

—¿No confías en mi instinto?— Pero su padre ya estaba negando antes de que terminara la oración, y Harry sonrió divertido.— De todas formas, sólo quiero un amigo que no llame mucho la atención, ¿sabes? Tener a dioses como familia y ser el Elegido creo que es bastante...— Harry se mordió el labio bajo la mirada entendedora de su padre, y suspiró suavemente.— Y ni hablar de la boa arcoiris que tendré, ¿eh? _Silver _ya llamaría bastante la atención...

No hace falta decir que, aunque Harry pasó un increíble cumpleaños con su padre, no recibió su boa arcoiris.

HP

Agarraba fuertemente la gran mano de su padre mientras salían de Gringotts. Su padre decía que sólo le faltaban comprar algunos libros y túnicas, ya que en su primera visita se habían encargado de sus ojos, y Harry estaba bastante feliz de decir que sus lentes, dentro de unos meses, ya no iban a ser necesarios; en la segunda visita habían comprado su varita, el caldero, y a Lucifer. En ambas visitas, el Callejón Diagon había estado relativamente vacío; sin embargo, ahora, parecía ser que Zeus había tomado a todos los mortales magos del mundo de la cabeza y los había colocado en el apretado espacio que era el Callejón. Le hacía gracia ver que su padre, a pesar de que le había dicho que él estaba en su forma mortal "para no asustar a los demás" aún así le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros a cualquiera que Harry haya visto.

Hades se desplazaba con gracia entre los apretados magos y brujas e hijos, pero Harry, luego de vivir con él un año, podría ver desde detrás de Hades la mueca de desagrado que estaba controlando muy bien. Se dirigían hacia _Madame Malkin, Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones_, y antes de entrar detrás de su padre vio a lo que parecía ser _media docena _de cabezas rojas. Frunció el ceño en confusión antes de que su padre tirara de su mano para que entre al local.

Había telas por muchos lados, y lo primero que vio Harry fue el cabello rubio platinado de un niño que se encontraba casi al fondo del local, sobre una pequeña plataforma, con cara de aburrido mientras era atendido por, quien Hades le informó, era Madame Malkin. Una muchacha se acercó sonriendo amable hacia Harry y su padre.

—Hola, bonito. ¿Primer año de Hogwarts?— Harry asintió sonriendo, viendo cómo su padre logró sentarse en una de las sillas mientras era dirigido hacia donde se hallaba el otro niño.— Párate sobre eso. Muy bien, estira los brazos y quédate quieto. Bien.

—¿Primer año, también?— El rubio platinado habló mirándolo fijamente, y Harry se tragó una pequeña risa al ver la cinta métrica mágica que le medía la cabeza en ese instante, haciendo que el niño frunciera el ceño en molestia viéndola. _No seas un __niño_ _imbécil__ e insoportable, _le había dicho su padre, y si Harry quería conseguir amigos, lo que menos debería hacer es reírse del primer niño que veía. Asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa, que el rubio devolvió.— Genial. Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, ¿y tú?

—Soy Harry.— Ignoró la mirada del niño que incitaba a darle su apellido. En cambio, mientras la señora Malkin le ponía una tela al rubio por los hombros, al igual que la muchacha a él, preguntó:—¿A qué casa irás?

Su padre le había dado una larga charla sobre cada una de las Casas de Hogwarts, sacando a relucir tanto sus grandezas como sus puntos débiles, y Harry estaba entre deseando ir a Ravenclaw o a Slytherin, aunque definitivamente esperaba ir a Slytherin. Por motivos que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con las serpientes. No.

—Slytherin, espero. Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin durante muchas generaciones.— Sonrió orgulloso, y Harry también sonrió.— ¿Y tú?

—Pues, si tú irás a Slytherin espero yo también ir allí. Además, las serpientes son mi punto débil, _las__ adoro_.

Lo último que vio Harry antes de que la muchacha que preparaba sus túnicas se pusiera frente a él fue la sonrisa confundida de Draco. Escuchó un bufido de su padre desde allí, pero seguía sonriendo mientras el rubio volvía a aparecer en su campo de visión. Ambos niños dieron por terminada su prueba cuando fueron despachados con una pequeña sonrisa de ambas mujeres. Harry se despidió sonriendo de lo que parecía ser un nuevo amigo y siguió a su padre hasta las afueras del local. Se dirigieron a Flourish y Blotts, mientras Hades sostenía su mano.

—Y yo que quería nietos.— Hades había hablado a penas salieron de Madame Malkin, con lo que parecía ser un gran pesar además de tener una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—¿Qué?

Hades negó con la cabeza, apretando suavemente su mano.— ¿Así que _adoras _a las serpientes, eh?

—Sí, y eso lo sabes.— Harry no entendía el punto de su padre y estaba empezando a enojarse, pero sólo esperó hasta llegar a la librería, donde estaban algunos de los pelirrojos que había visto hace un rato. Volvió la vista su padre.— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Sólo trata de no decirlo mucho, ¿quieres? Y menos si vas a estar en Slytherin. No digas "adoro a las serpientes" tratando de encontrar amigos, sólo encontrarás problemas.— Parece que su padre se percató de que Harry no estaba siguiendo para nada la conversación, porque rió bajo, soltándole la mano y palmeando su cabeza.— No te preocupes, lo entenderás mejor en unos años.

HP

_* Se dice que Hades recibía __mérito__ por los __materiales__ y minerales de la tierra, así que me pareció __interesante__ que él le enseñara a Harry sobre otros tipos de magia._


	5. 4- Casas y Jefes

Sonríe divertido al ver al rubio platinado junto a dos adultos, ambos bien vestidos y con el cabello del mismo tono que el niño. Aún Draco no lo había visto, y Harry esperaba que se sentaran juntos en el tren.

Era 1 de Septiembre, y Harry se encontraba en King Cross, frente al gran tren rojo y negro que se dirigía a Hogwarts, junto a su padre. Ambos estaban parados en un rincón, viendo a todos los niños con sus familias. Hades le iba advirtiendo si veía a algunos niños que podrían llegar a causarle verdadero daño, ya sea por prejuicios, porque así se lo enseñaron, o porque simplemente eran matones de primera. Cuando Harry preguntó por la familia de Draco, Hades lo miró burlonamente y luego dijo que eran _inofensivo_s, pero que no se tome demasiadas confianza con los adultos. Harry había asentido seriamente; su padre se tomaba _muy __en serio_ su seguridad. Se escucharon unas campanadas, que anunciaba la partida del tren. Hades lo tomó por los hombros y se agachó lo suficiente como para que ambos se miraran a los ojos.

—Ya lo sabes, pequeño: si quieres hablar conmigo, has lo que te enseñé y de la misma forma en que lo practicamos, ¿está bien?— Cuando asintió, su padre le sonrió suavemente, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio.— A menos que sea _extremadamente urgente_, _no _me convoques, ¿entiendes? Apareceré al instante pero con mi forma divina, y podré llegar a lastimar y hasta a asesinar sin darme cuenta, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, pa. No te llamaré a menos que esté muriendo.

Hades frunció los labios disgustado, pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema.— Preferiría que me llames si te pones en peligro, si _sabes_ que alguien busca asesinarte, por ejemplo, deberás hablar conmigo mediante tu mente; en cambio, si alguien que quiere asesinarte está _delante de ti_, sólo grita mi nombre, y al segundo estaré allí, ¿comprendes? Si puedes hacerlo, trata de no llamarme cuando ya estés muerto. No quiero a Zeus sobre mi hombro cantándome las cuarenta.— Harry rió divertido, y antes que el hombre se enderezara le dio un rápido y fuerte abrazo, escuchando nuevamente las campanadas.

Harry ya había guardado su baúl, y su familiar, que era una lechuza blanca llamada Hedwig (ya que Lucifer era de su padre, y Harry quería una propia), ya estaba de camino a Hogwarts. Sonrió a su padre mientras se dirigía al tren.— ¡Adiós!— Cuando estaba entrando al tren, Harry volvió la vista a su padre y abrió su mente brevemente: _trata__ de no torturar tantas alma_s.

Hades negó con la cabeza, sus ojos oscuros brillando en diversión y una pequeña mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa. Harry sonrió por última vez a su padre antes de empezar a buscar un lugar. Definitivamente había muchas personas allí, y cuando estaba llegando casi al final fue cuando encontró un compartimiento vacío. Se sentó junto a la ventana justo cuando el tren se ponía en marcha y sonrió feliz. ¿Quién iba a decir que su vida había cambiado tanto en un año? Se estaba relajando en su asiento, viendo hacia la ventana, cuando un pequeño golpe en la puerta lo hizo girar. Allí estaba Draco, sonriendo y saludando con la mano. Sonrió y asintió, viendo como el niño abría la puerta y se sentaba frente a él.

—¡Pensé que no te iba a encontrar más!

—Te había visto con ¿tus padres?— Draco asintió.— Yo estaba con mi papá un poco apartado. Él me estaba dando algunas advertencias.

—¿Advertencias?— Harry asintió.— ¿Qué clase de advertencias?

—Ya sabes, sobre lo que debo o no hacer, a quiénes me debo acercar y a quiénes debo mantener apartados...

—¿Cuál dijiste que era tu ape...?

Draco no pudo terminar la oración, porque al momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió bruscamente a causa de un niño pelirrojo y con pecas por todo su rostro. Harry percibió el la mueca de desagrado que Draco hizo, pero miró expectante al visitante.

—¿Han visto a Harry Potter?- La voz del niño sonó esperanzada, y Harry supo rápidamente que, lo que a su padre le gustaba llamar "el verdadero Tártaro", ya había empezado.

—Soy yo.— Harry sonrió en disculpa hacia Draco, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y deseó que él entendiera que no le había dicho su apellido sólo por precaución. Volvió la mirada al pelirrojo, recordando fugazmente que era un Weasley, quien lo miraba fijamente a su cicatriz, tapada por su cabello. Reprimió el impulso de colocar una mueca de desagrado, sin borrar su sonrisa.— ¿Necesitas algo?

El pelirrojo dudó un segundo, pero en vez de sentarse con ellos (que fue lo que Harry pensó que haría) estiró una mano en dirección a Harry, quien correspondió inmediatamente.— Soy Ron Weasley.— Explicó torpemente.— También es mi primer año. Entraré a Gryffindor, ¿y tú?— Harry tuvo que soltar la mano del otro niño tratando de ser lo menos ofensivo posible. Su padre le había explicado que sus decisiones no siempre le iban a parecer bien a los demás, pero que no por eso debía cambiarlas, así que decidió ser sincero. Sonrió amablemente.

—No me importa sinceramente, aunque tengo preferencia por Ravenclaw o Slytherin.

—¡¿Slytherin?!— La mueca de asco de Ron le dijo mucho a Harry, al igual que la de enojo de Draco.

—¿Tienes algún problema con Slytherin, Weasley?— El tono de voz del Malfoy menor había sonado bastante venenoso, cosa que sorprendió y divirtió a Harry a partes iguales. Ron miró a Draco como si no se hubiera percatado antes de su presencia, y frunció el ceño.

—Para nada. Sólo que Slytherin ha sacado a todos los magos oscuros desde que...

—En realidad— Harry interrumpió lo que parecía ser una absurda discusión entre los dos niños, con un tono aburrido.— mi padre adoptivo me dijo que los considerados "magos oscuros" han salido de las cuatro casas, y no son sólo de Hogwarts. Comparto el pensamiento de mi padre cuando digo que la maldad dentro de cada quien no tiene nada que ver a su casa en una escuela de magia.

Tanto Draco como Ron lo miraban con la boca levemente abierta, haciendo que sonría inocentemente. Draco se recuperó antes que Ron, y con una sonrisa satisfecha asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Harry.

Ron, sin embargo, parecía un poco perturbado.— Eh... sí, bueno... Yo... Tengo que buscar a mis hermanos.

Y sin decir más, el pelirrojo salió del compartimiento cerrando detrás de él la puerta, mientras Harry miraba con un poco de precaución al rubio, aún con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Draco lo miraba, pero Harry no percibía que algo haya cambiado en el aura del niño frente a él.

Draco se aclaró la garganta.— Con que tu padre no quiere que estés necesariamente en Gryffindor, ¿eh?

—A él verdaderamente no le importa, sólo quiere que yo pueda disfrutar los años de escuela y que me convierta en alguien decente.— Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo aún más que antes.— Es bastante pacífico, la verdad.

Siguieron las siguientes horas del viaje hablando de Quiddicht, algunas asignaturas y jugando a diversos juegos. Cada tanto algunos niños de su edad y mayores a ellos pasaban por su compartimiento para confirmar si Harry Potter realmente estaba allí; Draco le había comentado que estaba sorprendido que sea tan amable con todos (en especial después de que varios se acercaban a él con la intención de ver la cicatriz directamente, moviendo su cabello bruscamente), pero Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Es mejor darles lo que quieren a la primera y no dar malas impresiones. Con un poco de suerte, me dejarán en paz en antes de la cena.

HP

—¡Slytherin!

Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa que estaba decorada de verde y plateado sonriendo divertido, escuchando los vagos aplausos de las demás casas y disfrutando al ver las caras sorprendidas de lo que parecía ser media escuela. Se sentó junto a Draco, que negaba con la cabeza, tal vez casi tan divertido como él. Harry dirigió su vista hacia el director, que parecía perturbado mientras ignoraba por completo la mesa de Slytherin, y luego hacia el extraño hombre que se encontraba al lado de, quien Draco le había dicho, el profesor Snape, su Jefe de Casa y profesor de Pociones. El hombre con el turbante morado envuelto alrededor de su cabeza lo había mantenido alerta desde que lo vio, ya que había un aura de pura maldad a su alrededor, y el hecho de que cuando lo vio le haya dolido la cicatriz sólo aumentaban sus sospechas; él hombre lo miraba, y cuando conectaron los ojos Harry creyó sentir que trataban de entrar a su mente.

Frunció el ceño, pero Draco habló en ese momento.

—Has tardado bastante con el sombrero. Creería que hasta lo has hecho apropósito.

Harry rió bajo y negó con la cabeza, mientras la selección continuaba.— El sombrero no sabía dónde colocarme, después le dije que sólo quería ser alguien decente, como papá quiere, y riéndose me mandó aquí.— Frunció un poco el ceño, sonriendo confundido.— No sé si dejar que un sombrero seleccione a los niños y sus casas esté bien...

Pero Draco sólo desestimó sus palabras, y continuaron con la selección unos diez minutos más. En Slytherin entraron otros tres niños más y una niña, haciendo que los nuevos sean un total de dieciocho. Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento que Slytherin no tenía tantos alumnos como las demás casas, y se preguntó si era por los prejuicios que muchos no querían estar allí (porque el sombrero _preguntaba _antes de decidir) o es que simplemente nadie tenía lo suficiente. Dejó de lado esos pensamientos cuando, luego de un discurso y una advertencia sobre el tercer piso (_¿por qué da una advertencia si no quiere que __nadie__ vaya? Las advertencias sólo tientan más_) por parte del Director, la comida apareció en las cuatro mesas.

Harry pasó la cena escuchando a Draco hablar con otro niño, tratando de ignorar las miradas que los alumnos de otras casas le mandaban. En su mesa, por otra parte, lo trataban como si hubiese sido un niño más que fue sorteado en su casa, y sólo le hablaban o le dirigían la mirada si era necesario, y aunque no debería sentirse tan feliz por eso, realmente se sintió bien. Cuando terminaron, los prefectos de Slytherin llevaron a los de primer año en filas hasta las mazmorras, con advertencias de que presten atención al camino porque era bastante engañoso. Cuando llegaron frente a una pared de ladrillos oscuras, el prefecto (Luka Giuseppe, recuerda) dice en voz alta y clara:

—_Serpens_.— El prefecto se hizo a un lado, y la prefecta (¿Rousseau?) pasó a través de la pared, con todos siguiéndola. Giuseppe cerraba el paso, y cuando todos estaban en la Sala Común, los hizo a todos sentarse en un medio círculo. Draco tiró a Harry para que se sentaran en el sofá verde oscuro que había frente a una chimenea encendida. El prefecto se aclara la garganta, silenciado los murmullos con una mirada fría.— La contraseña cambia cada semana, si se olvidan o no llegaron a escucharla, se acercarán a mí, Rousseau o al profesor Snape, quien es nuestro Jefe de Casa. Cuando lleguen los demás alumnos, el profesor Snape les dará la bienvenida.

Harry y Draco veían a los demás cursos entrando, y Harry se percató de un cuadro enmarcado sobre la chimenea.

_Con orgullo acepto:_

_Defender con honor mi casa, ser leal a mis prefectos y obedecer a mis maestros y a nuestro jefe de casa._

_Slytherin ganará la copa de las casa,_  
_y de ira llenarán a todos los demás._

_Jamás debo olvidar que estoy en la mejor casa, porque en nuestra casa solo entran grandes magos, astutos e ingeniosos, _

_orgullosos porque ha sido fundada en la lengua pársel_

_¡Slytherin!_

_Himno de __Slytherin__._

Harry sonrió divertido. Realmente Slytherin parecía querer que los demás creyeran que ellos eran unos egocéntricos. Luego de releer una vez más el himno, frunció el ceño. Miró a Draco, que veía indiferente a los demás niños.

—¿Qué es la lengua pársel?

—La lengua de las serpientes.— Draco sonrió.— Sólo Salazar Slytherin y Quién-tú-sabes son los conocidos hablantes de pársel.

Harry frunció el ceño. Su padre precisamente no le habló de ello.— ¿Entonces no es normal que los magos hablen con serpientes... animales en general?

Draco lo miró un segundo, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos.— No...

Si Draco quería decir algo más, su Jefe de Casa no se lo permitió.

—Buenas noches.— La fuerte voz del hombre resonó por la sala común llena de alumnos, callando las conversaciones.— Yo soy el profesor Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones y Jefe de Casa de Slytherin.— Sus ojos oscuros pasaron por toda la sala común, en una advertencia clara sobre... algo. El hombre iba vestido totalmente de negro, y su mirada severa sólo le daba un aspecto terrorífico, pero a Harry sólo le recordaba a su padre.— Ustedes en ésta casa tienen tantos derechos como obligaciones; somos la mejor casa por el _simple _hecho de que, frente a los demás, nos mantenemos unidos. Cualquier disputa que puedan tener entre ustedes empezará y terminará dentro de la sala común. Ustedes _no _humillarán a Slytherin frente a los demás; y tienen terminantemente prohibido perder puntos deliberadamente. Si me llego a enterar, y lo haré...— Su mirada dijo más que mil palabras, y Harry empezaba a dudar si el profesor Snape era realmente Hades disfrazado.— Los horarios para todos los años, así como también las comidas y los grupos de estudio, se encontrarán en el tablón de anuncios que puede verse justo al salir de las habitaciones. Las niñas _no _pueden entrar a las habitaciones de los niños, y viceversa; los únicos que pueden entrar libremente serán los prefectos, elegidos personalmente por mí, el señor Luka Giuseppe- El prefecto, detrás del profesor Snape a su derecha, asintió- y la señorita Diane Rousseau- La prefecta, también detrás del profesor, pero a su izquierda, asintió con una pequeña sonrisa amable-. Si alguno tiene un problema, duda o hasta reclamo, puede acercarse a cualquiera de los dos o, a su vez, a mí. Mi oficina -señaló una puerta de madera oscura que se encontraba entre dos estanterías repletas de libros- estará abierta para ustedes en los horarios de seis a ocho de la mañana, y de ocho a diez de la noche; si es urgente, podrán encontrarme en el aula de Pociones.

La sala completa estaba en total silencio, escuchando a su Jefe de Casa. Draco miraba al hombre casi con familiaridad, aunque éste no le prestaba mucha atención. Harry pasó su vista por la sala y vio que los otros niños de primero parecían bastante asustados. Harry reprimió una sonrisa. Luego de eso, su Jefe de Casa entró a su oficina, dejando a los prefectos que se encarguen de llevar a los nuevos niños a sus habitaciones. Harry terminó compartiendo habitación con Draco, y antes de que el prefecto se fuera, les dijo que no podían llamar a elfos domésticos ni hacer magia para arreglar su habitación, cosa de la que Draco se estuvo la siguiente media hora, mientras ambos desempacaban sus cosas. Tenían que dormirse a las nueve, por lo que apenas terminaron de guardar sus pertenencias, ambos cayeron rendidos en sus camas. Harry decidió que hablaría con su padre la mañana siguiente.


	6. 5- Squibs, Coqueteos y Conversaciones

Sonríe, aunque no ve nada divertido ni simpático en la situación en la que se encuentra. Vuelve a mirar al mortal que Hades tanto protege y del cual Zeus tanto habla a quien quisiera escucharlo, y se pregunta por qué es precisamente _él _quien tiene que estar los próximos tres meses en Hogwarts, y sin poder irse en ningún momento. Maldice nuevamente a Zeus, al imbécil de Hades y a cualquier otra divinidad, mientras su sonrisa inocente no abandona nunca su rostro. Varios profesores lo miran, al igual que muchos de los alumnos (a excepción de los de primer año, que al parecer creen que es un profesor oficial), mientras que el viejo director solamente calma a la profesora McGonagall, quien preguntaba una y otra vez _quién_ era él y _por qué_ está en la escuela. Sin embargo, el único que lo mira fijamente sin ningún tipo de vergüenza (para su gracia), es el profesor Snape.

—Minerva, el joven Eros* ayudará a Hagrid y a todo aquél profesor que lo desee. No tiene otro lugar a dónde ir, y Hogwarts mantiene sus puertas abiertas a todo aquél que lo necesite sin intenciones malvadas.

Eros vuelve su sonrisa un poco tímida, escondiendo toda la diversión que la situación le causaba. Recuerda haber estado alguna vez en el mismo lugar que Albus Dumbledore, donde lo había flechado hacia... _alguien _en un momento de aburrimiento, pero también había estado el tiempo suficiente como para saber que el hombre era _demasiado _confiado para su propio bien, y el de otros. Entrar a la escuela fue algo fácil, y convencer al viejo de que era un pobre squib odiado por sus familiares sangrepura que logró escapar de años de tortura, con falsos recuerdos que el director vio cuando se metía _casi_ sin que Eros lo notara en su mente (¡se atrevía un viejo mortal a meterse en su mente!), fue aún más fácil. Ahora estaba allí, a la hora de la cena en el Gran Comedor, sentado entre Severus Snape y Quirinus Quirrell, quien no engañaba a nadie que no quisiera ser engañado, con ese tonto tartamudeo. Ese hombre tenía a _alguien _o a _algo _en su cabeza, pero él no fue mandado allí para resolver misterios, sino para _vigilar _al niño precioso, quien reía junto a su rubio amigo, haciendo que Eros casi caiga en la tentación de disparar algunas flechas. _Son niños, _se dijo, _aunque eso nunca me detuvo_.

—¿Señor Amoretti?— Eros asintió hacia la profesora McGonagall, que aún lo miraba desconfiada.— ¿Se puede saber precisamente, sin intención de ofender, en qué podría usted ayudar a nosotros los profesores, sin poder utilizar magia? ¿Sabe aunque sea las asignaturas y sus respectivos deberes?

Eros esconde la burla nuevamente. _¡Por supuesto que sé cada maldita __asignatura__ que practican los seres mágicos! _En su lugar, se sonroja y su sonrisa pierde un poco de brillo, mientras siente la mirada interrogativa de todos los profesores. Severus lo mira con una ceja alzada, y Eros le dirige una mirada confiada, antes de responderle a Minerva.— Profesora McGonagall, ser un squib no nos hace imbéciles ante la magia. No podemos utilizarla, claro, pero aprendemos otra clase de poderes, si así queremos. A espaldas de mis familiares logré encontrar una comunidad de squibs en Italia donde practican distintas ciencias, artes y magias. No seré capaz nunca de utilizar una varita, de levitar cosas o de asesinar con simples palabras, pero soy capaz de protegerme con la tierra, recolectar ingredientes valiosos sin arruinarlos y tratar con criaturas que muchos creen intratables.— Rubeus Hagrid, a asientos de Minerva, sonrió asintiendo, y Severus sólo entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.— Sé sobre sus asignaturas, y sé que trataré de poner todo mi empeño en ayudarles con _cualquier_ cosa que ustedes necesiten. Creo que eso debería ser suficiente, profesora.

Minerva parecía querer replicar, pero Albus la detuvo rápidamente.- Por favor Minerva, Eros sólo quiere un hogar y hacerse valer por sí mismo. Además, nunca nos viene mal un poco de ayuda, con tantos estudiantes.

Luego de eso, todos habían vuelto a sus conversaciones, satisfechos ante la presencia de Eros. Volvió a mirar a Harry, preguntándose si _esto _era lo que iba a hacer durante los próximos tres meses; Zeus estaba totalmente equivocado si realmente creía que él realmente iba a quedarse en esa escuela, _aburrido _como nunca antes y sin poder usar sus verdaderos dones. Tomó un poco del jugo de calabaza (que realmente no estaba tan mal) de su copa, vigilando el círculo de personas que rodeaba a Harry sin demasiada importancia. Severus, a su lado, carraspeó ligeramente antes de hablarle, en voz bastante baja.

—¿Algo interesante en mi Casa, señor Amoretti?

Eros volvió su vista hacia el profesor de Pociones, quien no lo miraba directamente, sino que intercambiaba entre él y los Slytherin's, y Eros recordó rápidamente que Zeus le había dicho que el Jefe de Casa del niño era un potencial aliado, y que estaba genuinamente preocupado por él. Sonrió sinceramente, con sus ojos azules con tonos cobrizos, dando una sensación de color violáceo, brillando felizmente. Severus frunció el ceño.

—Aparte de usted, nada realmente, _profesor Snap_e. Aunque me he enterado -(_¿qué deidad no se __habrá__ enterado, __gracias__ a Zeus?_)- que el gran Harry Potter está en su casa. ¿No es sorprendente?

Severus asintió, aún intercambiando su mirada entre él y sus serpientes, pero sin responderle y sin prestarle _suficiente _atención. Eros estaba bastante sorprendido, a decir verdad. Muchos son aquellos que quedan embobados ante su presencia, y con muchos motivos, pero podía contar con sus manos (sin contar con _algunos _de los dioses) las personas que simplemente pensaban que había algo más interesante que él. Maldición, hasta el viejo director se le había quedado mirando por unos minutos antes de darse cuenta que estaba siendo "descortés", aunque a Eros no le molestó en absoluto. Ahora, sin embargo, Severus Snape lo miraba como si fuera un imbécil más en su vida, ¡y ni siquiera lo miraba directamente! ¡Sino que compartía su mirada entre él y unos malditos mocosos!

Su sonrisa había desaparecido, mirando un poco molesto al profesor, quien seguía como si realmente no hubiese ofendido a un maldito dios. Escuchó una pequeña explosión seguido de las risas de los estudiantes, y Eros miró hacia la casa de Gryffindor, donde uno de los niños estaba cubierto totalmente de un rojo chillón molesto, mientras trataba de asesinar a dos gemelos pelirrojos que tenían cara de inocentes. Frunció un poco el ceño, y volvió a dirigir brevemente su mirada hacia Harry, quien ya no estaba allí.

Bueno...

Eros se excusó, dándole una última mirada al pocionista, y se alejó a un paso moderadamente rápido del Gran Comedor, concentrándose en seguir el aura del niño, aunque no le tomó mucho tiempo, ya que cuando estaba por llegar a una de las esquinas, Harry estaba con los brazos cruzados, viéndolo fijamente y con una tierna mirada de reproche en sus ojos.

—¿Papá lo mandó, no es así?

_¿Papá? ¿El niño __estaba__ viendo a su difunto padre? _Eros se detuvo a pocos pies del niño, y negó con la cabeza.— No, Harry. Me envió Zeus.

Harry frunció el ceño en confusión y Eros sonrió. _Maldición, el niño parece un maldito ángel __con_ _cualquier__ estúpida __acción__ que haga. _El niño se acercó un poco, con sus brazos aún cruzados y su mirada cambiando a una de curiosidad.—¿Quién es usted? Es como papá y Zeus, pero no lo he visto antes.

_Oh, por todos los dioses. ¡Ésta luz llama al mismísimo Hades "papá"!_— Soy Eros, el dios del amor, y por supuesto que no me has visto antes. No paso mucho tiempo con Zeus y... tu padre.

—¿Por qué está aquí?

—Debo cuidarte.— Eros se encogió de hombros, y miró al niño hacer una mueca resignada.— No te preocupes, sólo estaré un tiempo, en realidad. Luego vendrá otro, aunque no sabría decirte quién.

—¡Puedo cuidarme solo! ¡Si visita a papá dígaselo, por favor!

Eros sintió repentinamente una presencia detrás de él, aunque no estaba para nada visible. Evitó tensarse y sonrió al niño.— Primero, _no _visitaría a tu padre por nada en el mundo, y segundo, _sabemos _que puedes cuidarte sólo, pero no sabemos en quién podemos o no confiar aquí dentro, ¿entiendes?— Harry asintió suspirando, como si el simple hecho de entenderlo fuera muy molesto, y Eros rodó los ojos, aunque no menos encantado.— Ahora, ve a tu habitación y duerme, niño. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que estoy aquí.

Harry asintió y le sonrió, con sus ojos verdes brillando.— Sería genial que algún día me enseñara sus poderes, señor Eros.

Eros le guiñó un ojo antes de que el niño se dirigiera hacia una escalera de caracol que posiblemente le llevaba a su habitación, y esperó pacientemente a que la presencia no identificada se diera a conocer, aunque luego de casi un minuto, se impacientó y dirigió su vista hacia el rincón oscuro de donde _sabía _estaba el intruso. Levantó un ceja, y sonrió al ver a Severus acercarse a él a paso lento.

—Bueno, _hol_a...

—¿Qué quieres con Potter?— Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba con su espalda apoyada contra un muro, y Severus había sacado su varita (_no _la que Eros quería) y la tenía presionada contra su cuello. Ignoró que podía simplemente soltarse, y fijó sus ojos en los oscuros del profesor. Sonrió nuevamente, más lascivamente, y Severus presionó con más fuerza.

—Tranquilo, profesor. Harry está siendo custodiado por un conocido mío, y simplemente estoy ayudándolo.— Sabía que el hombre no le creía demasiado, pero se hubiera sentido fácilmente decepcionado si lo hubiera hecho.— Además, si su preocupación es sobre si estoy buscando _algo_ en algún niño, puede hacerme el gran honor de dejar de pensar en ello, porque tengo límites.

Severus lo soltó, guardando su varita en un rápido movimiento, pero sin dejar de verlo en ningún momento, analizándolo. Eros sólo sonreía, colocando sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda; el hombre era jodidamente caliente, con toda ese aura oscura y misteriosa a su alrededor, aunque Eros sabía que de oscuro su alma tenía muy poco.

—Te mantendré vigilado, Amoretti.

Severus ya se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar donde Harry se había ido, y Eros se mordió el labio, feliz.— ¿En todo momento? Porque si es así, no me verá mucho con ropa, profesor...

Fue silenciado abruptamente, mientras el hombre desaparecía sin importarle demasiado el hecho de que Eros ahora no tenía boca.

HP

Caminaba sin prisa por los oscuros pasillos, ignorando los gritos desgarrados y los sollozos a su alrededor, como siempre. Su mente estaba fuera, en el mundo mortal, y más específicamente en su pequeño niño. Sabía que una guerra se avecinaba, y también sabía que su pequeña luz tendría que ser uno de los principales guerreros, pero eso no significaba que él debía de estar de acuerdo con ello. Llegó a una gran habitación, con las paredes de un color bordó oscuro y el suelo de piedra, y dos grandes sillas casi en el centro, una a cada extremo de una larga mesa repleta de comida. Se sentó en una de las sillas, su rostro normalmente vacío de expresión cortado por su ceño fruncido y sus ojos totalmente oscuros. Tendría que haber una forma de poder hacer que el niño perdiera a ese pedazo de alma oscura sin la necesidad de llegar a matarlo, pero ni siquiera él podía encontrar dicha forma.

Minutos después, Perséfone** se encontraba sentándose en la silla restante, con su rostro carente de emoción como siempre que se dirigía a Hades o se encontraba con él, y Hades tuvo que, no por primera vez en su existencia, comerse su culpa. Los esclavos semidesnudos del Tártaro le servían lo que Perséfone pedía con voz amable, mientras que Hades la miraba, aunque no estaba concentrada en ella como normalmente lo estaría, y volvió a culpar a su pequeño niño. Harry James Potter había ocupado lo que parecía ser cada espacio de su mente y cuerpo, y a pesar de no estar separado de él hacia menos de dos días, sentía por completo su ausencia, y se preguntó si el niño lo llamaría.

Se sirvió su comida desinteresadamente, sin esperar a que los esclavos lo hicieran, y comió lentamente en silencio, su mirada perdida. ¿Se habrá encontrado ya con Eros? Debió de haberle avisado, ya que el pequeño posiblemente hubiese sentido la presencia de alguna divinidad. ¿Estará bien? Zeus le había avisado que sí, pero eso fue ayer. Las cosas pueden cambiar muy rápido en cuestión de segundos, y Hades lo sabía. Tomó un sorbo de su vino, y no se dio cuenta de la mirada que su esposa le dirigía hasta que, por primera vez, ella empezó una conversación.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? Ha contado mi padre que no has estado en el palacio desde el último invierno.

Su voz sonaba totalmente desinteresada, y sus ojos sólo mostraban un poco de curiosidad, aunque Hades sabía que había más de lo que demostraba, porque si no, no hubiese preguntado. Asintió lentamente, y Perséfone lo miró fijo, con ojos fríos y calculadores, esperando más que aquella vaga respuesta.

—He estado haciéndome cargo de un mortal especial.

—Harry.— Perséfone asintió, rodando los ojos.— Zeus no ha dejado de hablar del niño. ¿Es realmente como Tom, o es, como dice padre, _lu_z?

Hades hizo una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa, aunque sus ojos se iban volviendo cada vez más rojos.— Es, como Zeus dijo, luz; pero también es Tom. El niño tiene un pedazo del alma de Tom muy unido a su propia alma.

Perséfone asintió, aunque lucía un poco sorprendida. Siguieron comiendo unos minutos más en silencio, cuando ella habló de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no le sacas el trozo de alma al niño, entonces?

—Me temo que, si lo hago, el pequeño morirá también.— Hades negó con la cabeza, levemente horrorizado, como si la muerte del pequeño fuera lo peor.— Y no puedo permitirlo, porque si muere, vendrá aquí como si fuera el mismo Tom Riddle, y sufrirá por acciones que no cometió, y _es_o, sólo será sobre mi cadáver, por supuesto.

HP

_*Eros: __dios__ del __amor__, la atracción sexual y el __sexo__. Se __dice__ que es hijo de Afrodita y Ares, aunque yo utilizaré __la__ idea __de__ Hesíodo, que __dice_ _que__ Eros __surgió_ _tras__ el Caos, junto con Gea y Tártaro._

_**Perséfone: hija __de__ Zeus y Démeter, __capturada__ por __Hades__ y obligada a ser su esposa, convirtiéndose así en Reina del Inframundo. Se dice que pasa seis meses en el mismo, pero en esta historia serán sólo los Inviernos. _


	7. 6- Sorpresas para Draco

—¿Me promete que me dirá si el señor Amoretti lo molesta de cualquier forma, señor Potter?

Harry volvió a asentir por décima vez en los pocos minutos que llevaba en la oficina del profesor Snape. Desde que el profesor lo había escuchado hablar con Eros, hace cuatro días, se estaba preguntando cuándo iba a llamarlo.—Sí, señor. El señor Eros conoce a mi padre, y mi padre es bastante sobreprotector conmigo, y no dejaría que nadie me haga algo.

El pocionista asintió, y aunque Harry sabía que él todavía no confiaba en su palabra, lo dejó ir. Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, pensaba en el hecho de que el profesor Snape parecía alguien siniestro, mas su aura demostraba un equilibrio casi perfecto entre lo que Harry consideraba el bien y el mal; su luz era quien predominaba sobre la oscuridad, sólo por pocos espacios, pero lo hacía, y eso era lo importante. En cambio, el profesor Quirrell tenía tanta oscuridad que Harry casi podía llorar delante del hombre, quien además había estado tratando de entrar a su mente cada vez que Harry lo miraba a los ojos, provocándole una severa jaqueca. Se encogió de hombros, diciendo que debería de hablar con su padre sobre eso, también.

Luego de una semana en Hogwarts, él aún no había hablado con su padre y, sinceramente, ya lo extrañaba mucho. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle: sobre Hogwarts, su Casa, sus compañeros, Draco, su nuevo puesto en el equipo de Quiddicht, sobre los chocolates que definitivamente amaba que enviaba la madre de Draco, los profesores, la locura del Director y la misteriosa puerta del tercer piso totalmente prohibida, aunque las veces que Harry pasó por ella para ir a alguna de sus clases, Harry no vio ni sintió nada que la protegiera. Llegando a la entrada de su sala común, luego de recibir varias miradas de otros alumnos, algunas discretas y otras totalmente lo contrario, dijo la contraseña y atravesó la pared de ladrillos oscuros; lo primero que lo recibió fue un torbellino rubio que lo llevó rápidamente hacia su habitación entre incoherentes sonidos. Cuando llegaron, el torbellino rubio llamado Draco lo empujó hacia una silla y cerró la puerta con fuerza, sonriente.

Harry imitó su sonrisa, aunque bastante confundido.

—¡Mi padre quiere conocer a tu padre así puedes venir con nosotros en las Navidades!

Harry se ahogó una risa ante la evidente emoción de su amigo.—Draco, no llevamos ni un mes de clases y tú ya estás hablando de las vacaciones. ¿Te das cuenta que faltan cuatro meses para las Navidades, no?

Draco levantó la nariz, aparentemente ofendido ante las palabras de Harry, y él ensanchó su sonrisa.—¿Y eso qué?

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pueda hablar, tocaron la puerta. Draco se sentó en su cama con los brazos cruzados, viendo la puerta como si en cualquier momento la ofendiera, y Harry fue quien permitió el acceso. El "profesor" Amoretti entró con una brillante sonrisa a la habitación de los dos niños, y Harry pudo ver cómo Draco lo quedaba mirando un poco embobado. Volvió a mirar a Eros, levantando una ceja.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Eros asintió en forma de saludo a Draco, y miró a Harry.—El desesperado de tu padre ha estado molestando indirectamente a Zeus, quien ha estado molestándome directamente a mí para saber de ti; deberías de hablar con él.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa algo culpable.

—Estaba pensando en hablar con él esta noche, lo siento.

—¿Zeus?— Draco miró hacia Harry y luego hacia Eros, con el ceño fruncido, y Harry casi hechiza a Eros y a sí mismo por olvidarse momentáneamente de él.—¿Como Zeus, el Zeus dios de todo? ¿Ése Zeus?

—No...

—¿Hay otro Zeus?

Harry fulminó con la mirada a un sonriente Eros, mientras Draco los miraba desconfiados a ambos. El niño rubio se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja, y Harry frunce aún más el ceño a Eros.

—Gracias, Eros. Ya has hecho lo que tenías que hacer y más, así que puedes irte y no volver.

Eros rió bajo mientras se marchaba, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y Harry sonrió incierto hacia Draco. Respiró hondo, pidiéndole internamente disculpas a su padre.

—Pues... ¿así que iré a tu casa en Navidad?

Draco negó una vez con la cabeza, con el rostro serio, pero no duró demasiado: al segundo siguiente, se encontraba arrastrando a Harry hacia una de las camas, logrando que ambos se sienten frente a frente, con una sonrisa grande.

—¿De verdad estás con ese Zeus? ¡Papá siempre me leía la historia de ellos y sus hijos por las noches!— Harry se detuvo unos segundos, dudoso. ¿Hay historias de su padre y sus hermanos? Frunció un poco el ceño, pero Draco continuó hablando.— ¡Espera! ¿Entonces a ti te ha adoptado un dios? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Quién es, quién es? ¡Tienes que decirme!

Harry bufó un poco, entretenido, dejando su confusión detrás.

—Me adoptó Hades.

Harry observó divertido cómo es que Draco procesaba lo que dijo y seguidamente abría mucho los ojos, palideciendo y mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Pero... pero... él...

—Él es bueno.— Harry ríe bajo, negando levemente con la cabeza. Draco lo mira como si realmente hubiese perdido la cabeza.— De verdad, deberías conocerlo.

—¡No!— Gritó Draco, y el otro niño vuelve a reír. Draco se sonroja, aclarando su garganta.— Es decir, no es necesario, ¿sabes?

—¿No era que tu padre quería conocer al mío para así poder ir en Navidades?

—¿Quién dijo esa idiotez, Potter?—Draco rueda los ojos, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, con aspecto exasperado, y Harry levanta una ceja, sonriendo.—Eres mi amigo, así que estás bienvenido a mi humilde hogar cuando quieras y necesites.

—Pero tú...

—¿Ya cállate, quieres? Esto de que estás con dioses y de que has sido adoptado por el mismísimo... uhm... dios de la muerte... no es algo fácil de asimilar, ¿sabes?

—Él en realidad...

—Está aquí.

Harry se estremeció sorprendido, dándose rápidamente la vuelta en su lugar para ver hacia la puerta donde su padre estaba apoyado relajadamente, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la diversión brillando en sus ojos negros. Draco, a su vez, pegó un grito para nada masculino y se aferró a Harry, usándolo de escudo humano y viendo a Hades sobre su hombro. Harry, un poco divertido, sintió cómo su rubio amigo temblaba, aunque sintió un poco de pena. Le frunció el ceño a su padre en forma de reproche, aunque su sonrisa era capaz de partir en dos su rostro.

—Te dije que nunca hagas eso.— Harry golpeó suavemente el hombro de Draco, en forma de consuelo.—Draco, él es mi papá Hades. Padre,— Harry miró divertido al hombre que se acercaba a ellos con paso tranquilo.— él es Draco, y lo has asustado.

Hades se sentó en la cama frente a ellos, con la espalda recta y una de sus manos estirada hacia Draco, quien no soltaba a Harry y miraba a Hades con miedo.

—Un gusto, joven Draco.— Esperó pacientemente a que el niño saliera de la especie de shock al que había entrado, pero luego de largos dos minutos, aún con su mano estirada y bajo la mirada divertida de Harry, el dios suspiró.— No te haré nada, Draco. Vengo en paz, ¿sabes?

Draco asintió lentamente, y (aún sin soltar a su amigo, que estaba seguro iba a conseguir un hematoma en el brazo donde el rubio lo estaba sujetando) estiró su mano al encuentro de la mano del hombre, y lentamente la estrechó, de arriba a bajo dos veces. Cuando el contacto terminó, Draco observó su mano totalmente desconfiado, para diversión de padre e hijo.

—No es que no me sienta feliz de volver a verte, pa...— Comenzó Harry, viendo curioso a Hades, quien parecía disfrutar mucho de la desconfianza del niño rubio.— Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—En palabras de mi esposa, si no venía a visitarte me echaría ella misma de una patada de nuestro palacio.

—¿Esposa?

—¡Perséfone!

Harry miró confundido a Draco y luego molesto a su padre, y se cruzó de brazos mientras levantaba una ceja, en espera de las respuestas. Hades miró tranquilamente a su protegido, aunque en su interior estaba preocupado: a él nunca le interesó mentirle al niño, pero no quiere decirle sobre cosas que podrían llegar a afectar la visión de Harry sobre el mundo (o sobre Hades, pero nunca lo dirá en voz alta). Él, secuestrando a su enamorada y convirtiéndola en la Reina de los Muertos, por ejemplo, era una historia que no sabía cómo contar sin que el mundo de Harry diera una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados.

Antes de que Draco y Hades pudieran explicarle nada al molesto Harry, la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente, y el rostro sonriente de Eros volvió a mostrarse.

—Por cierto, Harry, el profesor...— La sonrisa de Eros se congeló al ver la ceja levantada de Hades, viéndolo con molestia.—Hades.— La voz se le cortó en mitad de la palabra, sacando una sonrisa de Harry, mientras Draco abría mucho los ojos.—¿Qué tal? Una sorpresa verte por aquí.

—La sorpresa, Eros, es toda mía.— Hades se levantó con elegancia, caminando lentamente hacia Eros. Cuando llegó frente a él, colocó sus manos juntas tras su espalda e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, en falsa curiosidad. Eros palideció, pero no demostró nada más.—Puedo preguntar, querido, ¿qué haces entre los mortales?— Dio una mirada de los pies a la cabeza, en busca de algo.—¿En especial entre niños?

—Zeus me mandó.— Eros se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, mientras en su mano izquierda aparecía una flecha de plata con la punta de cuchilla negra y una pluma al final, también negra. Eros sonrió y Hades frunció el ceño.—¿Buscabas esto?— Harry y Draco trataron de ver lo que el profesor Amoretti mostraba, pero el gran cuerpo de Hades se interponía. Hades hace el amago de quitársela, pero vuelve a su posición inicial, con la advertencia en sus ojos.—¡No lo usaré en ellos! ¡Son niños! Deben conocer otros amores antes...

—Eso nunca te detuvo antes, sin embargo.

—Sí, bueno. Pero es hora de cambiar, ¿no crees?

Hades negó con la cabeza suavemente y dirigió su vista a Harry y Draco, aunque volvió a Eros. Se aclaró la garganta, y lo que Harry conocía como un hechizo de silencio fue lanzado sobre Eros y él, aunque mucho más poderoso.

—¿Qué crees de Severus Snape?

—¿El pocionista?— Hades asintió con un gesto de hastío y Eros sonrió, sus ojos brillando.—Oh, es increíblemente oscuro y misterioso. Es sexy, sí señor.

—No hablo de tus deseos sexuales, Eros. Hablo de Snape como aliado de Harry.— Hades negó con la cabeza.—Lo visité hace no menos de veinte minutos, y parece arrepentirse de sus errores.

—¿Oh? Sí, parece buen tipo.— Eros volvió a encogerse de hombros y frunció el ceño.—Se preocupa bastante por Harry, y sus serpientes. Aún se culpa por Lily Evans y odia la marca en su antebrazo. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que hace cada noche...?

Hades lo calló con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza y volvió su vista a los niños, rompiendo el hechizo de silencio. Se acercó nuevamente hacia ellos y se arrodilló frente a ambos, con una sonrisa tenue.

—Lo siento Harry, pero te contaré todo esta noche, lo prometo.— Luego de pasar una mano por el alborotado cabello de su niño, se levantó y miró a Draco con una ceja alzada.—Supongo que tendré que conocer a tu padre para que permita a Harry visitar Mansión Malfoy; por mi parte, no hay problema. Un placer, Draco. Eros,—Hades dirigió sus oscuros ojos al dios, mirándolo con advertencia.— cuidado.

Y con eso, Hades desapareció en silencio, dejando a los otros tres un poco tensos. Harry fue quien rompió el silencio luego de unos minutos, con una sonrisa tonta mientras miraba a Draco.

—¿Aún iré esta Navidad a Mansión Malfoy?


End file.
